<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yu-Gi-Oh: 6.0 You Can (Not) Build. by Darkrealmist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835409">Yu-Gi-Oh: 6.0 You Can (Not) Build.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist'>Darkrealmist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [55]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Anime, Architects, Card Games, Character Study, Cities, Drama, Duelling, Equestrian, Family, Female Antagonist, Gen, Machines, Neon Genesis Evangelion References, Politics, Pride, Rebellion, Rivalry, Robots, School, Spiritual, Strong Female Characters, Traditions, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutsuba Asana: She’s powerful, refined, and beautiful, but also good with a digger!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [55]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yu-Gi-Oh: 6.0 You Can (Not) Build.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yu-Gi-Oh: 6.0 You Can (Not) Build.</p><p>Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&amp;R.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS series.</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Mutsuba Asana: She’s powerful, refined, and beautiful, but also good with a digger!</p>
<hr/><p>“Great One!”</p><p>“The crew has surrounded the secret Rush Duel location, schwer!”</p><p>My arm is black steel, directing the charge. Souls crying out through the Heavy Cavalry Duel Club’s equipment, we ride as one with our steeds.</p><p>Tradition must be preserved and convention must be respected.</p><p>The values my family entrenched in the world: They are a mythic sword passed down to me. I must uphold the pageantry and principles of Mutsuba Heavy Machinery, so our heavenly standing atop the mountain of history is confirmed in perpetuity.</p><p>Shangri-La could not have sprung a harmonious paradise. Someone had to have built it through sweat and dedication, then surveyed its continuous maintenance.</p><p>This city humans live in, Mutsuba erected. Mutsuba’s success paved the ground beneath unshod feet.</p><p>Drones will not take away our voices. Rush Duels will not tread over Duels based on sturdier foundations.</p><p>These shoddily constructed roads don’t move past this point. I’ll arrange a blockade and make an example out of these architects of demolition! Lay bare the infinite track the original goliath builds!</p><p>Quiet! Listen to R6’s words! So pure. So free of the immoral mistake of “retrofitting.”</p><p>Modifications are tampering. <em>Refitting</em> is the civic course. Eternal repair of the model machine!</p><p>Goha 7<sup>th</sup> Elementary’s Student Council President digs it’s just R6’s engine. Kirishima Romin slams me an otaku. Neither can hear nor feel the metaphysical euphoria. The anticipation when R6 neighs.</p><p>The 999 rules of the Heavy Cavalry Way…My heavy pride is geared to crush resistance towards them. With shovels, drills, and rollers, I lead the reclamation, bucket-wheel ex-cavator’s roar an arcadian quake.</p><p>Power, refinement, and beauty. These are the three booms that show our machines’ maximum precision.</p><p>Build Dragon, on-site.</p><p>Engage.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>